Frozen Fever Pitch
by Kapra90
Summary: A few months after Elsa returns home and Pitch moves to Arendelle, she works hard to make sure Anna has a perfect birthday. Will Pitch be able to fit into his new life with Elsa and her family? Story based on Frozen Fever. Short story/sequel; Takes place after the events of The Legendary Chronicles: The Founding of the Kinship.


**Good evening, readers! I am back once again with a brand new short story! Now for those of you who have read** **The Legendary Chronicles: The Founding of the Kinship** **, this is a direct sequel to that, almost like a bridge between that story and the next big sequel I am currently working on. The events of this story take place in the setting of the Frozen short film Frozen Fever. Without further ado, I certainly hope you enjoy!**

Elsa blinked her eyes open, rubbing them before sitting up. She smiled lightly, a soft glow pouring in through the triangular shaped window of her bedroom. Her feet quietly touched the floor, her nightgown trailing behind her as she did a couple things around the room. She then reentered through the bed drapery, crawling across to a second form still slumbering under the sheets.

"Wake up, sleepy head, you have to help me get ready for the big day!" She whispered, gently shaking them.

"Mmhm... five more minutes..."

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully, crawling over to draw back the bed drapery. The slumbering individual hissed, covering their eyes. "Time waits for no one today!" She giggled, exposing one Pitch Black to the light.

"For the love of darkness, you're going to burn my eyes out!" He exclaimed, throwing the bed sheets over his head.

"Pitch..." Elsa whined lightly, sitting beside the lump under the blankets and petting over the spot where his hair would be. "... first of all, I highly doubt a little light will 'burn your eyes out.' Secondly, you promised you would help me with today. I want everything to go as smoothly as possible."

"Indeed, I did, but does it have to be this dreadfully early?" Pitch groaned.

There was a small knock at the door then. "Um, Elsa? You told me to knock exactly ten minutes after hearing the rooster crowing if you weren't out here yet, I can't count so I watched the little clock thingie like you said and-"

Elsa chuckled, opening the door to see Olaf there. "Yes Olaf, you did very well, thank you. Pitch was just getting up to head down to the courtyard with me."

"Fantastic, now I have to deal with THAT blithering abomination..." Pitch groaned, stuffing a pillow over his face.

"You go ahead Olaf, Kristoff and Sven should already be down there setting up. I'll be there in a few minutes... and don't wake Anna!" Elsa said.

"Okay!" Olaf giggled as he waddled away.

Elsa went back over to Pitch, sighing lightly as she took one of his hands in hers. "Pitch, I really want today to work, and I need your help... I promise I'll make it up to you. Please play nicely?" She asked.

"Very well..." Pitch said as he threw the pillow off his face, smirking over at her. "... but just remember I'll be holding you to your word, your highness." He wiggled his brows, making Elsa giggle when he sat up, drawing her close and leaving kisses along her jawline.

"Alright, alright, we can enjoy ourselves later. Today is about one person and one person only." Elsa chuckled.

"Yes... your dearest sister Anna." Pitch replied.

"Come on, we need to make sure everything is ready before she wakes up!" Elsa took Pitch's hands, pulling him out of bed as they headed down together.

Once down at the courtyard, Pitch dragged along as he helped Elsa and Kristoff set up tables and chairs. If not for Elsa, he did so to avoid Olaf and Sven's antics, not particularly fond of either of them. When he no longer saw Elsa near him, he glanced around to see her staring at the large cake in the center of the courtyard, waving her hand and talking to herself.

"So lonely... too stiff... oh, I can't do that!" Elsa gasped lightly. "Come on, Elsa, this is for Anna, you can do this..." She said to herself.

Pitch strode over, smirking and waving his own hand. "Now that looks lovely." He smirked when the small, now darkened figurine was of him leaning down to kiss Elsa.

"Pitch!" Elsa squeaked, quickly waving her hand to make the figurine look like her and Anna skating. "Need I remind you this is not your cake?"

"Oh come now, you know that everything goes well with black..." He chuckled.

"Relax, it looks great!" Kristoff called out, making Pitch roll his eyes.

"I just want this to be perfect..." Elsa replied.

Kristoff chuckled. "Speaking of perfect, check THIS out!"

Elsa and Pitch turned to see that Kristoff had completed his banner of painted letters, spelling out "Happy Birthday Anna" in a variety of colors. Elsa chuckled nervously, Pitch making a face.

"How... juvenile. Matches their mentality perfectly." Pitch said, earning a small nudge from Elsa.

"Kristoff, are you sure I can leave you in charge here?" Elsa asked.

"Absolutely." Kristoff replied.

"I just don't want anything to happen to this courtyard..." She wiped a smudge on Kristoff's face, and when she turned to adjust a vase, Pitch shot him a death glare from the brief contact.

"What could happen, it's already set!" Kristoff laughed nervously, glancing at Pitch uncomfortably.

"Olaf!" Elsa exclaimed suddenly. "What are you doing?"

Olaf whirled around, his mouth full. "I'm not eating cake..."

As Pitch rubbed his face with one hand, Elsa sighed lightly. "Olaf..."

"But it's ice cream cake!" Olaf whined.

"And it's for Anna." Elsa smiled.

Olaf repeated the statement sadly as Elsa walked back toward the others, sneakily taking the mouthful of cake out of his mouth and slapping it back onto the spot he took it from. Elsa gasped then, quickening her pace.

"It's almost time!" She exclaimed.

"Time? For what?" Olaf asked as he hopped off of the chair next to the cake.

"Okay, um- are you sure you've got this?" Elsa asked Kristoff.

"I'm sure." Kristoff smiled.

"Okay. Pitch, make sure no one comes in before we're ready." Elsa said as she waved her hands, freezing the water coming out of two fountains on either side of the door leading out to the courtyard.

"Not a soul will enter here before- wait, I- I'm sorry, I'm staying here? With THEM?!" Pitch exclaimed.

"Yes, and no one touch anything, please." Elsa replied.

"I'm just going to stand here!" Kristoff laughed.

"I'm probably going to walk around a little…" Olaf said to himself.

Pitch shook his head, dread coming over him. "No no no, Elsa, you are not going to leave me here with these three imbeciles all day-"

"Pitch, I'm sorry, I really need to get inside, okay? Just help Kristoff watch over things here, please." She said, Pitch stammering as she quickly kissed him before heading in through the door. "And keep an eye on that cake!"

Pitch stared at the now closed door with defeat, whining lightly as he let his head fall back, running a hand through his hair. "Darkness have mercy upon my wretched soul this day..."

"She thinks you're an idiot!" Kristoff said to Sven in a sing song voice. "Well clearly, she's wrong!" He chuckled as he took a few steps, not paying attention as he walked right into the table with the cake on it, nearly knocking the whole thing over. He scrambled to keep everything balanced, readjusting the small ice figurine at the top.

"Well, that was graceful, prince charming." Pitch said as he rolled his eyes.

"What? It's fine..." Kristoff said quietly. "Just uh, don't tell Elsa."

"If you let me inflict nightmares upon you for a week I may take you up on that offer." Pitch scoffed.

"I can't read... or spell." Olaf commented for no particular reason.

Pitch groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is going to be a very, very long day..."

Elsa bit her lip a bit with anticipation, exhaling sharply as she quietly opened Anna's door. She peeked in, sighing with relief to see that her sister was still asleep, her hair a mess as she snored lightly. Elsa slowly closed the door behind her before tip toeing over to the side of Anna's bed, crouching down before peeking over the side a bit.

"Psst! Anna?" Elsa whispered.

"… Yeah…?" Anna replied sleepily.

"Happy Birthday…" Elsa whispered in a sing song voice.

"To yooou…" Anna mumbled.

Elsa giggled, rubbing Anna's back a bit. "It's your birthday."

"To meee…" Anna smiled, her eyes still closed. "It's my birthday…"

"Come on!" Elsa beamed, pulling the covers off of Anna to wake her up.

Anna's eyes popped open then as she gasped, becoming more alert. "It's my birthday?" She asked, sitting up and smiling.

Elsa nodded. "And it's going to be perfect."

Anna giggled as Elsa helped her out of bed, handing her a new spring dress to wear. Anna went behind her changing screen to put it on and fix her hair, Elsa waiting on the other side by her vanity. Just as Anna was finishing up, Elsa inhaled sharply before sneezing, wiping her nose.

She failed to notice two tiny snow creatures appear out of thin air, scurrying out of the room.

"Hey, Elsa?" Anna asked, frowning lightly as she came out from behind the changing screen. "I'm thinking you might have a cold…"

"I don't get colds." Elsa smiling. "Besides, a cold never bothered me anyway."

Anna gasped when Elsa waved her hand, changing into a spring dress before her eyes. She then waved her hand near Anna, changing the style of her own dress and giggling as a sunflower appeared on her done up hair.

"Fancy!" Anna giggled.

"Okay, now, we follow the string." Elsa said, holding up a thin thread in her hands.

Anna blinked. "Wait, what?"

Meanwhile, outside, Pitch shook his head as he looked upon Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, all asleep in a pile. It seemed that all the preparations they had been working on all morning had taken its toll.

"I'm not sure which one of them is the most idiotic…" He sighed. "Well, maybe now I can at least have some peace and quiet while I'm stuck out here- woah!" Pitch exclaimed as two little somethings scurried past his feet, nearly making him trip.

Olaf woke up at the sound, blinking when he saw the two small snow creatures. "Oh, hello!" He giggled as they hopped past him.

Kristoff and Sven blinked their eyes open, just in time to see the two snow creatures hop up on the punch table, giggling as they jumped up and down. He gasped, going to grab at them when they jumped out of the way at the very last second. He ended up grabbing the edge of the large punch bowl instead, the contents spilling all over him and Sven. Pitch winced at the sight, heaving a sigh.

"Well, it seems that my assistance is needed… Elsa, you really owe me for this…" Pitch said to himself as he approached them.

"Ugh, what the heck was that?!" Kristoff exclaimed. "I'm soaked!" Sven giggled as he licked his lips before trying to lick some of the punch off of Kristoff's arm. "Thanks, Sven."

Pitch's eye twitched a bit. "'Thanks, Sven?' That is disgus- will you knock that off, you mangy thing?!" He shouted, making the reindeer shoot a glare at him. "Alright, you take your oversized canine and go clean yourselves up. I'll clean up THIS mess."

"Okay, but what about those two… what were those things anyway?" Kristoff asked.

"That's not important right now, let's just focus on one thing at a time here-" Pitch stopped when he noticed Olaf walking around in some of the remaining punch on the ground, giggling as he lifted his feet to see they had turned a light shade of pink. "… oh for the love of all that is dark…"

Elsa smiled as she and Anna reached a small cabinet at the end of the corridor, Anna opening it to find a coo-coo clock inside. She giggled when a small figurine of Olaf sprang out, smiling at Elsa.

"This is adorable! The clockmaker really outdid himself with this…" Anna said.

"The finishing touches were made last week. I was thinking it would be a good way to help you wake up in the morning." Elsa replied.

"But I like to sleep late…" Anna said, yawning as they walked back down the hallway. Elsa opened up the doors to one of the balconies, Anna smiling when she found a beautiful bouquet of flowers. She frowned however, when Elsa turned and sneezed again, both once again failing to notice several small snow creatures appear out of thin air and scurry off. "Hey, Elsa? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Don't worry about me, Anna." Elsa smiled, wiping her nose. "There's no time for fretting today, there are plenty more gifts for you to see!"

"Well, okay…" Anna smiled, following her sister to the next stop.

Pitch had just finished cleaning up the spilled punch, waving his hand so the bowl could fill up with more. "These people better like blackberry…" He said to himself.

Olaf had gotten his hands on the first two snow creatures, much to Pitch's relief. He hugged them to him, giggling. "Little brothers…" He then gasped when he saw another group scurry past him, giggling more as he waddled after them. Pitch pulled a chair over, sitting down to rub his forehead. "Hey Pitch! Pitch, look!"

The Nightmare King let his head fall back once more, his eyes closed. "Will you please remain silent for five minutes?" Kristoff and Sven came back them, both of them shaking the water out of their hair near where Pitch was sitting, causing him to scramble out of the chair. "Have you two not one ounce of DECENCY?!" He hissed.

"But this is how we always dry off, right Sven?" Kristoff smiled as the reindeer nodded.

"Whatever, just… I managed to clean up the punch, if you can just try to keep things orderly here, that would be most appreciated." Pitch replied.

"Come on mister dark and scary, lighten up!" Kristoff exclaimed. He turned around to place his satchel down when he gasped upon seeing Olaf among a group of the little snow creatures as they scurried all around the courtyard. "Uh… Pitch? Any reason why all these little things are here?"

"Why does everyone continue to bother me with stupid questi- ahh!" He exclaimed as he was toppled over, a cluster of the snow creatures giggling at him as they moved along. "What the-… OLAF! Get over here right now!"

Olaf blinked as he looked over. "But you said not to come within a mile radius of you that one time! I can't really measure anything, but-"

"NOW!" Pitch shouted.

"Comiiing!" He replied in a sing-song voice, stopping in front of Pitch. He was still hugging a couple of little snow creatures to him. "How's it going, friend?"

"First of all, we are NOT friends. Secondly, what is the meaning of all these little… things?" Pitch waved his arms around. "I don't think Elsa will appreciate coming back here to see them running underfoot!"

"Oh, I have no idea where they came from, but they're so cute!" Olaf exclaimed.

"Well, help me get RID of them!" Pitch growled.

"Aww, but why can't they stay?" Olaf frowned.

"Maybe because they're starting to mess everything up!" Kristoff gasped as they began to tug on tablecloths, knock vases over and push chairs around.

"Alright, I have had enough of this!" Pitch shouted as he waved his hand, conjuring some of his Nightmares. "Go round them up, now!" He commanded them.

They set off, one of them skidding to a stop in front of Sven. The Nightmare blinked before snorting threateningly at Sven, only for the reindeer to blow a raspberry in its face. The Nightmare shook its head, insulted as it went along its way to help the others.

Meanwhile, Elsa wiped her nose after having sneezed again. Anna bit her lip, taking a fishing pole that Elsa handed to her.

"Look, Elsa… you have me reeling- no pun intended-… but I'm becoming a bit concerned for you. I think you should go home and get a bit of rest, I can have one of the ladies in waiting show me the rest of the presents…" Anna said.

"We can't stop now, Anna… the next one is the best!" Elsa said, her eyes a bit watery as she blinked away the surplus moisture out of them. She led her over to a small kiosk, smiling as she handed Anna a small snow globe. "I had it crafted to look like one of the ones you told me about from North's workshop- ah- ah- ACHOO!" Elsa sneezed into her elbow, swaying a bit as she rubbed her face where her sinuses were.

"Elsa… look, this is all lovely, and I really appreciate all of this, but I also really think you should go lie down…" Anna said as they walked over to Oaken's Cloaken's, Elsa smiling lightly as she took her next gift, a specially sewn quilt, placing it about Anna's shoulders.

"But Anna, there's so much more for you to see, and I want to be the one who shows it all to you!" Elsa smiled, noticing some steam coming from under the door of the small spa. "O- Oh, hang on a second, let me just…" She held up a finger, opening the door and breathing in the delightful aroma of bath salts. "Ah… I can feel my sinuses clearing up already…"

"Did someone say they were sick?" Oaken said as he poked his head out, surprising her and Anna.

"O- Oh, no, I was just-"

"If you have a cold, then I have the perfect solution!" Oaken smiled, reaching behind him to hold out a bottle. "This is a cold remedy of my own invention! I'll even give it to you for free because Anna here is a valued customer!"

Elsa waved her hands. "No, no thank you, I don't need-"

"We'll take it." Anna said, balancing some of the many gifts in her hands to take the bottle, handing it to Elsa. "Thank you Oaken, I appreciate this." She smiled before the two girls made their way to the heart of the marketplace.

"Where are they all COMING FROM?!" Pitch tugged on his hair as the small snow creatures, now appearing in the courtyard in droves, were running rampant. Many had laid their eyes on the irresistible cake sitting vulnerable in the middle of the area, trying to make their way to it. Kristoff grunted, taking off Olaf's head to use it as a bowling ball. He was able to knock a small group of them down, but they just kept coming. He then gasped when they broke the string holding up the birthday banner he and Sven had made, papers cascading down.

"I can fix it!" Olaf exclaimed as he waddled over to pick up the banners.

Pitch's Nightmares galloped around the courtyard, trying to round up all of the little mischievous creatures. This proved to be difficult as they ran into each other, having to take to air to avoid tables and chairs. Some of the snow creatures set up a little catapult system using a couple spoons in an attempt to launch themselves at the cake, Kristoff grabbing the large punch bowl and spilling the new batch all over the ground. He used that to catch the snow creatures, blocking them from getting at the cake.

Pitch smacked one off his shoulder, exhausted from directing his Nightmares. His eyes widened when he saw what Kristoff was doing. "You- I just cleaned all of that up, we're supposed to be keeping this place tidy, not making more of a-" His sentence was cut short when he slipped and waved his arms around in a humorous fashion, landing on his behind as he tripped on the spilled punch. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He looked around in surprise then to notice that he was somehow moving backwards, looking down to see a group of snow creatures carrying him across the courtyard, giggling as they tossed him under the punch table. He growled angrily as he crawled out from underneath. "Oh, very funny!" He shouted.

"All fixed!" Olaf called out then, smiling.

Kristoff and Pitch glanced over at the banners, Pitch raising a brow.

"Dry Banana Hippy Hat?" Kristoff exclaimed.

"That's what you get for leaving anything up to him!" Pitch exclaimed. "I swear, if Elsa doesn't come back and remedy this, for all we know I'm going to go bananas myself!"

Elsa staggered about, hiccupping a bit as she took another sip from the bottle of Oaken's supposed cold remedy. It was the late afternoon now, and Anna struggled to keep up as she carried the dozens of gifts given to her throughout the day.

"Come on! Now we climb!" Elsa pointed towards the clock tower, her eyelids drooping as she took another sip from the bottle. "This is good cold medicine…"

"O- Okay Elsa, this is getting a bit much… you look so worn down, you need to go home and rest!" Anna exclaimed.

"No can do! We need to get to our birthday chills… I- I mean, thrills!" Elsa hiccupped as she giggled, stumbling a bit as they approached the clock tower. "We have so many dreams to live, plans to execute! So much time to make up for, so let's go, go, go!"

"I- I know, but I think it would be better to do that once you're feeling better…" Anna bit her lip as Elsa started to make her way up the stairs.

"Okay, okay, I'll do that once we reach the end of the string! There's a biiig surprise!" Elsa held her arms out to the sides in a silly gesture. She then swayed a bit, grabbing onto the rail to keep her balance.

Anna cleared her throat. "Elsa… you're acting funny, maybe I should take a look at that bottle and see-"

"What? What, I'm fine… Anna, it's not about… today is about you! Everyone's always so… so concerned about me but you're, you're so much more important, now, okay? Just… follow the string to the… the thing! Oh, I almost said what it was, that would have ruined everything!" Elsa reached the top, Anna close behind as she grunted, getting everything through the small doorway.

"Happy birthday to the best sister in the world, the one and only Anna, who I love with aaall my heart!" Elsa giggled as she swung around one of the wooden carved poles, stumbling back as she teetered close to the edge.

Anna gasped, dropping her gifts and rushing over to grab her sister before she fell off the side of the clock tower. "Elsa!" She cried, bending down to support Elsa as her knees gave out. "This is crazy, you could have killed yourself! Oh... you're burning up..." She said as she felt her forehead. "You have a fever, we're not doing another thing today."

"But we have the party, silly!" Elsa smiled weakly, swaying a bit. "Can't have a perfect birthday without a party!"

"No, Elsa, no more excuses, and no parties until you get better. Now come on, I'll ask one of the servants to get my gifts and bring them back." Anna said. "This has gone far enough."

"Don't... don't you like them?" Elsa tilted her head.

"Yes, I love them, now let's get you up and-"

"Why're you... you're not smiling... you're not happy..." Elsa mumbled.

"I am happy, I'll be happier when we get you proper care-"

"Noooo no no no. We're not going aaaaanywhere until you have the perfect happy birthday-"

"Elsa please just listen to me! You are in no condition to be walking around like this!" Anna cried.

Elsa stared at Anna as she was helped up. Anna was about to get her sister to the clock tower stairs when she noticed Elsa's lip began to tremble, her eyebrows furrowing. "I- I'm sorry..." She whimpered, her sniffling not quite from her cold now.

Anna frowned at this, stopping to hold Elsa's hand. "Elsa, please don't be upset... I'm just worried for you..."

"I'm such a... a failure..." Elsa's face twisted as she began to sob, falling to the ground in a heap.

Anna gasped lightly, covering her mouth as she watched her sister become reduced to a hysterical wreck. Her heart sank, bending down to hug the sobbing young woman to her. She realized in that moment how much Elsa had tried to make this a special day for her, and hated to see her so distraught. "Elsa, that's not true..."

"I- It is... I... I was a failure for a daughter... I'm a failure as a queen... I'm a failure as a sister... all I had- all, I had to do, was make one day... one day, perfect... and I can't even do that!" She threw her hands up, her head falling forward as she sobbed harder. "

"You are not any of those things, Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "Mother and father loved us both..."

"Oh... yeah, they loved me... I made their last years miserable! They died after having suffering in a lonely, empty castle for ten years... and so did you!" Elsa cried. "Ten years, you sat outside that door and I never opened it once... you should hate me!"

"Elsa, you can't help who you are. They weren't miserable, they were worried for you like... like I am for you now. They loved you, and so do I." Anna replied.

"I don't deserve you for a sister... you deserve so much better..." Elsa whimpered.

"I wouldn't want anyone else in the world to be my sister than you." Anna said.

Elsa sniffled, looking up at her. "R- Really? After everything I put you through?"

"Yes... but Elsa... I had no idea what YOU were going through... what you're still going through... I had no idea that you felt this horrible..." Anna frowned. "Before everything that happened with the… the guardians, and Pitch, and the fighting… I thought you were the one who hated me. We both had a hard time coping with the pain of loneliness, so much so we went to the ends of the Earth to sacrifice ourselves to each other for it." Anna hugged Elsa closer, sighing lightly. "I was so scared when I thought you died, Elsa." Anna squeezed her eyes shut. "Seeing that, I finally understood that feeling, the same thing you felt, the reason why you locked yourself in your bedroom thinking you were protecting me."

"What I feel doesn't matter..." Elsa said.

"Of course it does... I want this day to be as special for you as it is for me. And Elsa, what would make me happiest is to see YOU happy."

Elsa smiled lightly through her tears, and the sisters got to their feet as they headed down the clock tower.

"Anna…" Elsa said quietly.

"Hm?" Anna rubbed Elsa's shoulder as she kept an arm around her to keep her balanced.

"… do you hate me for… for being with Pitch… after I didn't give you and Hans my blessing?" Elsa asked.

Anna was honestly surprised at the question. "Well, trust me, it was a blessing that you DIDN'T."

"I know… but still, it's the principle…" Elsa replied.

Anna smiled sadly. She wasn't particularly fond of the Nightmare King, only supporting Elsa's relationship with him for the sake of making her happy. However, it was toleration, nothing more, and something she was always keeping an eye on. "Elsa… I learned something when I stayed with the guardians, watch them interact like a family…" She glanced over at Elsa as she kept her close. "I learned that doing the right thing isn't always easy… and sometimes, it's even painful at first. But that's why their guardians, because in the end, all of that makes things better. In a way… you're like my guardian, Elsa."

The young queen looked up at her sister, wiping her nose. "You… you mean that…?"

"I do." Anna nodded. "And when they arrive for the post-celebration tomorrow, they're going to learn what a good person you are."

Elsa smiled lightly at that, wiping her eyes. "Well… I have a great role model." The sisters headed back, taking their time as Elsa coiled an arm around Anna's waist to give her a side hug. Once they reached the gate, Elsa sighed. "Sorry for ruining your birthday… again."

"You didn't ruin anything, Elsa… now come on, let's just get you to bed." Anna replied. She was about to open the gate when Pitch burst through it, shutting it quickly behind him. "Oh, hey Pitch… why do you look so-"

"Traumatized? Exasperated? Fatigued?" Pitch responded, catching his breath. "I hate to take away from quality time together, but I desperately require just a moment of Elsa's time."

"Wh- What's wrong? Nothing happened while we were gone, right?" Elsa asked.

Pitch noticed her state then, taking Elsa's hands in his. "Elsa, my dear, what's the matter?" Pitch felt her forehead, gasping. "Upon my word Anna, don't you know to get someone proper care when they've fallen ill?"

"Uh, excuse me! I've been trying to do that ALL DAY!" Anna threw her hands up.

"Guys, no fighting… it's Anna's birthday…" Elsa groaned, her voice strained.

"Alright…" Anna sighed. "Here, why don't you help me get her inside Pitch, then I'll come back down to the courtyard for-"

Pitch's eyes widened as she went to open the gate. "N- No, Anna, don't open that!"

"Why not?" She asked as she pulled the gate open but hadn't looked inside yet, staring at Pitch as chaos ensued behind her.

"Oh… my…" Pitch watched everything going on, clearing his throat as everything in the courtyard stopped upon seeing Anna. They then in the course of a second formed a symmetric array just as Anna turned, gasping in delight as they all shouted surprise.

"Wow!" Anna beamed, her eyes lighting up as Kristoff and Sven were placed in the center of a huge cluster of the small snow creatures.

"… Wow…" Elsa and Pitch both said simultaneously, both glancing at each other with surprised expressions.

As Anna continued on to see everyone, Elsa and Pitch stood where they were for a few moments, the sun slowly setting behind them.

"Pitch… what… what are those…" Elsa began as they stepped just past the gate, one running up to Elsa and giggling at her. She blinked in surprise, shaking her head.

"Do you think you have something to do with this?" Pitch raised a brow. "They ARE made out of snow, after all, upon my brief observation whilst running myself ragged around this courtyard all day."

"It can't be… I think I would know if I conjured something-" She inhaled sharply then, sneezing. She gasped a bit as for the first time, she noticed the small snow creatures appear out of thin air. One landed on Pitch's head, the Nightmare King heaving a sigh as he flicked it off. "… oh…" She frowned lightly. "Pitch, I… I'm sorry…" She sighed. "I tried to make this a nice day and I just ruined it for everyone."

He frowned then, taking her hand. "My dear, you couldn't ruin the day if you tried. You worked so hard for this, and look…" He winced at all the little snow creatures eating the neatly sliced cake cut by Sven's antlers. "It wasn't executed exactly as you planned, but…"

"I love you, baby!" Kristoff exclaimed, placing the cake plate aside to hug a laughing Anna to him.

"… it was still a perfect birthday for her it seems, just what you wanted. She's happy… isn't that what matters?" Pitch asked.

Elsa smiled lightly. "I suppose you're right…" She smiled, resting her head lightly against his shoulder. "I guess this isn't how you planned to fit into this kingdom, either… but you're still a part of our family now… and that's what matters too."

"I cannot deny that…" Pitch smirked.

Elsa smiled crookedly at him for a moment, before blinking at him as she realized something. "O- Oh, Anna!" She called out, coughing a bit. "I need to blow the birthday bugle horn!"

Pitch smiled, rolling his eyes playfully as he watched the two young women. Kristoff joined him, nudging him a bit. "Not bad, big guy." He smiled. "You might be creepy and everything… but I can see you two are really happy with each other. I would know, because my friends are love experts."

Pitch raised a brow. "You don't say…" He sighed. "Take this however you wish, but I am more than happy that this day is almost at an end."

"Yeah… but um, just curious about your thoughts… what are we going to do with all of THEM?" Kristoff gestured to the dozens of little snow creatures.

"Good question… what are they even called, anyhow?" Pitch pondered aloud.

"I'm calling them little snow babies! And I know the perfect place for them to live! Come on!" Olaf exclaimed.

"You may go, I'm going to check on Elsa's condition. I think we've spent enough time with each other today." Pitch said.

"Hey, that's how you fit into the family, right?" Kristoff chuckled as he followed Olaf and Sven.

"Indeed… what piece does that make me, exactly…?" Pitch sighed as he headed into the castle.

After the party, the sun was just barely visible as Pitch waited outside Elsa's bedroom. Anna sat inside with the physician as he gave Elsa a checkup.

"Well your highness, it seems that your sudden onset of symptoms is a result of an allergic reaction to outdoor elements; pollen seems to be the primary element according to the skin test." The physician said.

"Oh… that makes sense now, Elsa's never had a cold because she's never really gone outside until now…" Anna frowned.

"Well, she has Hay Fever, specifically." The physician corrected. "Here are some recommended treatments that will help ease the queen's symptoms; she should also have ginger tea with honey to drink with every meal; this will help clear her lungs, and Peppermint tea will help clear her sinuses. Also, I advise that you do a daily steaming; fill a small bowl with hot water and add a few drops of eucalyptus oil. This will help with congestion."

Anna nodded. "I'll let the ladies in waiting know, thank you so much."

The physician stood, politely bowing his head. "I do hope you have a quick recovery, your highness." He said to Elsa.

"Thank you…" Elsa replied, her voice a bit strained as she coughed. After the physician left, Anna took a warm bowl of soup in her hands, sitting in front of Elsa as she bundled her up with the blanket she had received as one of her birthday gifts.

"Best birthday present ever." Anna smiled, feeding a spoonful of soup to Elsa.

"Which one?" Elsa asked.

"You letting me take care of you." Anna smiled warmly.

Pitch peeked in at the pair of sisters as they sat and talked. He smiled sadly; despite all of the chaos he had dealt with that day, and the bumpy road he had taken to assimilate into Arendelle life since he had come to remain with them… he realized in this moment that he was looking upon the very thing that he had once cherished eons before either of the sisters were even a thought.

A family.

He knew that Kristoff, Sven and Olaf annoyed the ever living darkness out of him, but somehow, he knew they would come to grow on him, as he would hopefully on them. A part of him was saddened that he remembered very little of his own family; he hated to admit it, but he now understood the struggle that Jack Frost had endured in regards to his sister. That is, until he had found her.

Pitch would have no such luck, as his beloved Lady had lost her life long ago, and his daughter had lost the desire to open her heart to him.

It was one of the few memories he retained, and he wished those few he did had been of a happier nature. He supposed that he related to Elsa in this way, that they had both arisen from tragic beginnings. For some time now, he would wonder to himself occasionally if he would ever see his daughter again. It had been many centuries now since he had even seen her, and their last encounter was not exactly present. Though he had changed, would she ever come to accept him? Would she forgive him?

Would her heart remain closed, as his had for so long?

He sighed as he realized that the King of Nightmares could only dream of an optimistic future with her, not even knowing how he would begin, where she even was… if she was even still alive. He turned on his heels then, deciding to let the sisters have some more time to themselves.

Anna smiled lightly some time later, quietly getting up from the edge of Elsa's bed as she went over to close the drapes. She went back over to the slumbering Elsa, gently kissing her forehead. "I love you." She whispered, making sure she was tucked in before walking out of the room. "Hm… what to do now…"

"Well, it is a lovely night for an evening stroll."

Anna jumped, gasping as she whirled around to see Pitch standing a few feet behind her. "Oh... you surprised me." She said, placing a hand on her heart.

"Some sleep will do Elsa some good." Was his response, standing up straight as he turned to face her.

"Wait, how did you... oh, I won't ask." Anna waved her hands. "I... should thank you for helping today." She glanced up at him, biting her lip. "Look... I know we sort of started off on the wrong foot, and... we don't exactly see eye to eye... but the point is..." She sighed. "... you make my sister happy. She loves you."

Pitch's expression softened a bit then. "Well, I'm shocked at your sentiment."

"I just want Elsa to be happy. She needs all the love she can get, and... if it has to come from a creepy nightmare guy... I guess it will just have to do." Anna said.

"I suppose I'll take that as a compliment." Pitch smirked. "You may be a bit too cheery for my taste and that little abominable horror can be too much to handle at times... but I suppose that will have to do also."

Anna smiled and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Well, I need to get some rest too, I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day."

"If I may have one more moment of your time, princess... there is one birthday gift that Elsa was not made aware of... but I promised her to be nice, and I intend to keep her promise." Pitch said, producing a small box that he placed in Anna's hand. "One final birthday gift, from me."

Anna blinked in surprise, not at all expecting this. "I didn't- this is-... thank you..."

"Don't thank me yet, silly girl... open it." Pitch said, waving his hand at her.

Anna nodded, opening the box. Her eyes widened a bit, taking out the necklace inside and inspecting it. "It's a locket..." Anna opened the black gold necklace, beaming when inside were two cameo Victorian busts of herself and Elsa. "Pitch... this is beautiful..." She breathed.

Pitch smiled lightly, taking a step closer as he opened his hand, a chain of his own hanging from his fingers. Anna looked up, tilting her head curiously.

"I once had a family long ago, Anna. This was the last thing my daughter gave to me. I had forsaken it for many centuries; but when I took it back into my possession, I remembered that I had lost the most precious thing I had, far before you were even a thought." He placed his own locket back around his neck. "Keep your family close, Anna. For if you lose it... you have nothing... you become nothing. I learned that the hard way after my beloved lost her life and my daughter was separated from me."

Anna stared in silence for several moments. She had no idea about this side to Pitch, how tragic his past truly was. Hearing his story, she realized that perhaps they weren't as different as she thought... perhaps... he still had a human side to him. "I... I'm sorry..." Was all she could say.

"Don't be. Though I shall always mourn them... I'm quite satisfied with who I have now." He motioned to Elsa's door, smiling and giving Anna a nod before beginning to make his way past her and down the hall. "Goodnight, princess. Rest well."

Anna stood where she was for a few moments, allowing this to sink in. She finally turned, looking after him. "Pitch, wait..."

Pitch stopped, turning to look back at her. Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling lightly. "... thank you."

With a nod of understanding, Pitch turned to resume his nightly walk through the quiet, empty halls. Though it may have seemed solemn for most, it was not for him; for though these halls were empty now, he knew that this emptiness would not last forever. Like his heart, they would be filled with the rising sun, the light seizing the day once more against the darkness.

And in his heart, that light was Elsa.

 **And there you have it, readers! I hope you enjoyed! For pictures, art and announcements on this story and my others, please check out fanfictionqueen90 on tumblr! I also thank anyone who favorites, follows or leaves a nice review on any of my stories. I have a few projects in the works, and an official announcement on the sequel for this story will be posted to my tumblr tomorrow. Thank you again, and stay tuned for more from me! :)**


End file.
